Harry Potter and the Second War
by devilmeister
Summary: Harry and the DA have a few surprises they learned from Sirius. A new exchnge student, and more extra lessons. Harry is not aware of the spy(ies?), riht under his nose. Will he find out in time before all who are near and dear to him die?
1. Muggle Chores

Chapter 1 O.W.L. Results  
  
The setting sun on number four Privet Drive was marvelous for most people. Harry Potter was one of the few who did not see anything marvelous about it. Harry Potter was not ordinary, and therefore did not find this extraordinary. You would too, if you were a wizard. However, Harry was too preoccupied at the moment to notice the Apocalypse at the moment.  
Five letters had just been delivered by owl post. He recognized three of he letters instantaneously. An untidy scrawl belonged to his great friend, Ron Weasly, and the other to Hermione Granger, another close friend. Another was he wizarding newspaper and a fifth letter he did not recognize. "At least my two best friends remembered my birthday", Harry muttered as he ripped open Ron's letter. He was still worried about his convicted godfather, Sirius Black. He read Ron's letter aloud.  
  
Dear Harry, Hermione is over here with me and we are having a blast. She has been a bit unbearable for the last few hours since we got our O.W.L. results. She got ten and has not stopped gloating. I actually managed seven. Unfortunately, I got potions again with that prick again. We will b seeing you very shortly at five tomorrow, if you catch my drift. Your Best Mate, Ron  
  
Harry was pleased with the letter, especially seeing Ron so soon. He then caught a P.S.  
  
P.S. Your present was too big for Pig. Happy Birthday mate!  
  
This made Harry happier. He ripped open Hermione's letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Sorry to keep you with smuggles so long. Dumbledore has been popping in and out of where I am and he said I had the highest O.W.L. in the class! I mean 10 O.W.L.s is an accomplishment, no matter what Ron may think. I really hope you get here soon. Someone else is staying here. Her name is Nina. I have been hanging out, as she will join the school next term. Ron is pretty lonely. But we will see you soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was now intrigued. No one had ever transferred into Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh well. It dosen't really matter too much."  
  
The third letter was from Hogwarts. Harry thought it was his material list but it was not.  
  
O.W.L. Results Transfiguration-E Charms-O Defense Against the Dark Arts-O Potions-O History of Magic-P Herbology-E Care For Magical Creatures-O Astronomy-E Divination-P. Your courses for this term will consist of potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms and care for magical creatures. Your materials list will arrive later this summer. We expect you on September 1st.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry could not believe his luck. He had all the marks to become an Auror! He thought of taking a stroll to celebrate. He picked up the Daily Prophet and headed downstairs. He then heard his aunt say the most astonishing thing.  
  
"Isn't that bloke you godfather?"  
  
Harry stared at the newspaper cover in horror. 


	2. The Castle of the Red Heads

Disclaimer: Its all JK's.  
  
Chapter 2 The Castle of Red Heads  
Harry's jaw dropped as he raced back up to his room. He couldn't believe what happened!  
  
Sirius Black Arrested!  
  
Notorious mass murderer Sirius Black was found at Grimauld Place, London last evening. Taking to his evil nature, he was found throwing a house-elf about in the middle of the road. Screaming, "You betrayed us you miserable worm" brought attention to Percy Ignatius Weasly. Weasly happens to be the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister after Dolores Jane Umbridge was sentenced to a life-sentence at Azkaban. Weasly stunned Black and brought him in to the ministry. Albus Dumbledore is supporting Black, which may help him now that he is once again Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. Black was responsible for many deaths and will have a trial on August 1, at 8:00. If convicted by the Wizengamot, he will be sentenced to the dementor's kiss.  
  
Harry's mind was racing. How could this have happened? Sirius could not have been caught! But he still had a chance with the trial, and Harry would have to testify.  
  
"Where do you think you're going", said Aunt Petunia shrilly as he raced up the stairs.  
  
"I'm getting the bloody hell out of here!" Harry swore.  
  
"Now you damn well aren't" joined Uncle Vernon, "You haven't mowed the lawn or done the dishes!"  
  
"I guess they'll have to wait till next summer" Harry cheeked as he packed his things.  
  
"I am sorry, but Harry does have to come with us", said a bright young voice, which Harry recognized as Tonks'.  
  
"Remember our little chat at the station?" said Mr. Weasly as Harry crashed down the stairs.  
  
"Harry, I assume you are packed?" came the tired voice of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"No time now Harry" exclaimed Kingsley Shacklebot.  
  
"Where-"  
  
"Not now" said Tonks with her bubblegum pink mohawk, "grab this portkey, and you will go to a safe place"  
  
"Okay but-" "GO" shouted Harry's Advance Guard as he felt the odd sensation of portkey travel.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was on top of someone he had never seen before. He jumped of her and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Watch where point your wand!" she exclaimed in an American accent. Harry soon realized he was in the Burrow and lowered his wand, but kept it out. He looked at the girl. She was just about his height; she had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was confused, because there were hardly any people that had been in the Burrow without red hair.  
  
"You must be Harry, I am Nina Deerbrookes. HERMIONE, HE IS HERE!"  
  
"WHO?" Ron shouted coming down the stairs.  
  
"IT'S ME, YOUR best mate", half shouted Harry since Ron had entered the living room.  
  
"Harry! We were coming tomorrow! How did you get here?"  
  
At that moment Hermione came running through the door yelling, "What do you mean he's... Harry, why, we were getting you tomorrow. When did you get here?"  
  
"The Advance Guard gave me a portkey. I think I am involved with Sirius' case."  
  
"OH! That. Yes, well I guess you should help him," said Hermione half-heartedly.  
  
"Come now Hermione, just because his house elf nearly got him killed and Sirius punished him, it dosen't mean he is a bad guy", interjected Ron.  
  
"I don't want to fight now Ron, let's help Harry get his things upstairs."  
  
So of the two boys went upstairs and plopped down on Ron's bed.  
  
"Hey my parents went to the Order Meeting. They should be back soon. I really sorry about Sirius, mate, but with you and Dumbledore getting praise in the Prophet they don't stand a chance"  
  
"Who was that girl?" Harry asked changing the subject. He didn't want think about that trial. He had already been through two trials in his life, none of which were pleasant. "Who, Nina?" Harry nodded and Ron continued, "She's from America. Her parents were murdered. Mum decided that she could stay with us since she is all alone. I've been the odd man out ever sine she got here"  
  
"Is she in our year?" Harry asked. Ro nodded and added rather cheekily, "why are you so interested?" Harry jumped on him and they wrestled. He was feeling so good and then the trial came back into his head.  
  
Ron noticed and asked, "What say you to a good old quidditch match. Nina plays too and we'll see if Ginny can join."  
  
"I don't have my broom, its still locked up at Hogwarts, remember?"  
  
"The twins and I had a little escapade over the summer and we got it back, along with the Marauders Map and your invisibility cloak."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore brought them back last week."  
  
They reached the living room where the three girls giggling about something when Ron said," Quidditch match outside in five, be there or be square!" Everyone was outside, even Hermione, when he doorbell rang. The Order meeting was over so Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George joined up in an intense battle of the redheads. Nina played chaser for Harry's team along with Ginny. Fred was the Beater and Bill was keeper. Hermione decided to qui and read an improving book, so the teams were even. Harry noticed that Nina was a good flyer. She would probably be a good replacement For Angelina Johnson, or Katie Bell. That is if she was in Gryffindor. After about forty-five minutes Harry had caught the snitch.  
  
Mrs. Weasly started the month long process of fattening and hugging Harry every second she could get that night. "She was the closest to a parent he had besides Sirius" Harry thought. Then the thought of Sirius' fate hit him, and he excused himself from the table.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" Mr. Weasly exclaimed, "We have to discuss what you are going to say tomorrow. You can't just go there without knowing what you are going to say."  
  
"Right then. Goodnight Hermione, Nina" he said depressingly.  
  
"I know you don't want to think about it-", said Mrs.Weasly  
  
"But now you have to save him now, for real, not like the Dept. of Mysteries"  
  
"All that you need to do is tell the truth-"said Mrs. Weasly  
  
"Except the fact that he is an animagus", interrupted Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Any questions, Dear?" said Mrs. Weasly sweetly.  
  
"Nope, it's pretty much straight forward"  
  
"Good, now have a good night sleep because you'll need it" said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Good night" Harry said politely and they echoed. Harry had a feeling that it was not going to be one. 


	3. The Trial

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2  
  
Chapter Three The Trial  
  
Harry was wrong. He had sweet dreams about a girl on a broomstick. As he tried to fly higher she did too.  
  
She yelled out in an American accent, "You'll have to try harder than that!"  
  
Then they caught sight of the snitch and streaked of. Harry got there first and exclaimed, "I caught it. Now who are you?"  
  
"I never said I'd tell you!"  
  
Then Harry woke up. Ron was snoring hard as ever, which reminded Harry of a lion. Trying not to wake Ron, he slipped quietly downstairs. He saw Nina, she was crying, and went to sit with her.  
  
"Good Morning," she said and Harry obliged. He then said, "It's hard, isn't it? Losing someone."  
  
"I miss them every day", She continued, "You must be the only person in the world who knows what I'm going through".  
  
"Well I just though maybe we could talk".  
  
"Hermione told me about the one dude, Neville Longbottom", she said, "It's not your fault"  
  
"Hermione put you up to talk about him?" Harry said.  
  
"No, she just told me about it. I was going through the same thing you are. I was going to a muggle movie. My parents wanted to come, but I didn't want them to. I thought that they would be more vulnerable; they are muggles. They stayed at home and Voldemort killed them." Harry was amazed she said Voldemort without stuttering.  
  
"That's not your fault, you were trying to protect them", said Harry defensively  
  
"So were you" she replied. At that moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came in and told Harry that they were running late, so he would hurry. In half an hour Mr. and Mrs. Weasly with Harry arrived at the ministry. It was about a quarter till eight. Nina's words were still ringing in his head as he issued his wand for inspection. Hardly noticing where he was going Harry went with the Weaslys to courtroom ten. They sat down in the audience chamber.  
  
Mr. Weasly muttered, "ics-nay on the namagus-ay" Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Fudge banged his gavel and said, "Order, Order in the court!"  
  
He continued, "This court is now in session. Bring in the accused." At this point Sirius was dragged in with chains and seated at the chair wound him in more chains. Dumbledore was seated next to Fudge, along with Percy Weasly.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "The defense would like to call its first witness, Remus John Lupin." Moony stood up and sat I a high chair in between Sirius and Dumbledore. As he past Harry, he gave him a wink. Dumbledore started questioning,  
  
"Are you Remus John Lupin?"  
  
Remus replied, "Yes."  
  
"How long have you known the accused?"  
  
"35 years"  
  
"When was it that you were convinced of his innocence to the murders?"  
  
"3 years ago"  
  
"What made you feel this way?"  
  
"I saw Peter Pettigrew, and he admitted to the murders, including being a deatheater and being the secret-keeper to Lilly and James Potter."  
  
Fudge interrupted "How is it that Pettigrew would manage to stay hidden for so many years with no one recognizing him?"  
  
"I am a werewolf. At school some of my friends, including Pettigrew became unregistered anamagi to keep me company during my transformations. Pettigrew's form was a mouse. No one alive except Sirius Black could have recognized him. Sirius did not manage to become an animagus, but he did see the mouse form of Peter quite a bit. Remember how the largest it of Peter they could find was his finger. That was s the Ministry would believe that Peter was blown to bits, when it was in fact Peter blowing everyone else to bits."  
  
"No further questions, Your Honor." Dumbledore concluded.  
  
Then he added, "I would like to call the final witness, Harry Potter." At this, there was quite a bit of murmuring which caused Fudge to bang his gavel again.  
  
Dumbledore started the questioning by asking Harry's name. Harry replied, "Yes" before giving Sirius an encouraging wink.  
  
"Do you agree with Remus John Lupin's testimony?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Is Sirius Black your godfather?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Has he ever shown signs of trying to hurt or dismember you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How many times have you been with the accused alone?"  
  
"At least twenty"  
  
"How many other times have you been near or alone with a detheater when they did not attack?"  
  
"None"  
  
"Does Sirius Black have the Dark Mark?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thank you Harry. No further questions."  
  
As Harry headed back to his seat Mr. and Mrs. Weasly congratulated him and Dumbledore gave his final speech.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. You have heard the facts. I support everything that the witnesses provided in the courtroom. As Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, I plead with you to give this man what he deserves, JUSTICE!"  
  
Dumbledore's speech was inspiring. Many of the people in the room were shaking their heads in agreement and applauding.  
  
Fudge asked the Wizengamot, "Do you find this man innocent?" Twenty or so of the jury stood up. That was more than half! Sirius was free!  
  
Fudge counted and announced, " Sirius Black is cleared of all charges and is awarded Order of Merlin First Class and the sum of 1 million galleons for he inconveniences. Court is adjourned." Harry jumped up and raced across to Sirius when the chains sprung of and hugged him. Remus came along and said, "Let him breathe Harry" Remus took a hug as Sirius said, "I am walking outside without shame on my face for the first time in nearly 16 years." 


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: See Chapter 3 Chapter 4 The Party  
In a very good mood Sirius, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly left for a large party at Number Twelve, Grimauld Place.  
  
"I hear that Fred and George have something planned for you", said Mr. Weasly happily.  
  
"I fear the worst", exclaimed Mrs. Weasly and they had a little laugh. Every few steps Sirius would punch his fist into the air like a schoolboy winning a quidditch match. When the merry group reached Grimauld Place the Weaslys and Remus went home to get ready for the party. Harry and Sirius were left alone to catch up on things.  
  
As they entered the house Harry asked, "Where is that son of a gun, Kreacher?"  
  
"He bought it. Laughed himself to death when I tore of to the Dept. of Mysteries."  
  
"But, the article... in the Prophet-"  
  
"That was a cover story. Dumbledore already convinced Fudge I was innocent. The trial was real. I would not have got the kiss. I would have just been paid for in my life and in hiding." At this Sirius collapsed onto a sofa and remarked, "Hey I'm free! I can show myself again. I would also like to thank you a lot. I mean without you I'd bee in hiding. So, why don't you pop over to the Burrow, think about it, and then ask. Your wish is my command."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you this evening. Congrats Paddy!" With that he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and exclaimed, "The Burrow!" "Don't EVER call me that again!"  
  
When he reached he heard the twins singing their over familiar chant, "HE GOT OF HE GOT OFF!" Charlie then roared, "IF THATISSUES FORTH FROM YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, I WILL TRANSFIGURE YOU INTO A THREE HEADDED TOAD!"  
  
Harry, in the spirit of things, chorused, "HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF!" Then he headed upstairs in a sort of a jig, finishing after getting in Ron's room. He noticed Ron sitting at the windowsill with an extendable ear.  
  
He beckoned Harry in and said, "Those girls are up to something that involves tonight's party and you and I." Noticing Harry's puzzled look he explained "Nina said 'we have to do it tonight, but I think it should be Harry' then Hermione is all like 'No way, it should be Ron' then Ginny says 'there are enough rooms in that bloody mansion for the both of them' that's when mum told us he got of. I am so happy he got off, but I am puzzled what they are talking about."  
  
"Good man, Ron" With that, Harry picked up another Extendable Ear and plugged in. All he could hear was Ginny screaming, "I don't wan to be a part of your bloody plan. Let's see if ..." The door opened and closed. Harry was sure all three were coming down the hallway and warned Ron to plug out.  
  
Ron ejaculated, "Fat lot of good that did!"  
  
"As long as they aren't going to murder me, I'm fine", Harry joked and Ron chortled. As the girls walked by the hallway, Nina said, "O.K. You go tonight and I'll wait till were at Hogwarts."  
  
"Never mind. I can't be that bad, can it?" Ro seemed confident about his statement. So did Harry. Harry wished he could hear what Hermione and Nina were talking about. At that moment Harry remembered Sirius' promise for a wish. Then it hit him.  
  
"Ron, do you want to be an animagus?"  
  
"Sure, I guess it would be cool, but would teach us?" he said trying to sound offhand.  
  
"Sirius gave me a wish I could grant from him and he is an animagus."  
  
"Hang on Harry! This is bloody brilliant. We should ask him tonight at the party!"  
  
Harry looked a the clock t the mention of the party and groaned, "Ron, were supposed to be there in five minutes!" The two boys got Fred and George to use a cleaning charm on them, and they were ready to go. The Weaslys had arranged for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nina, and Ginny to arrive by portkey and the rest apparate. Harry felt a pulling sensation around his navel when he touched the large spell book. They were the first to arrive.  
  
Harry wandered over to the twins and asked, "What are you two planning?"  
  
George replied, "Just testing anew product." Harry then spat out his butterbeer for fear it was tainted. "Don't worry", said Fred, "Just wait till the doorbell rings" Harry looked around for Ron or Hermione but he couldn't find them. He saw Nina and came up next to her.  
  
"How you doing", said Harry  
  
"It has been pretty fun. I hear that The Weird Sisters are coming."  
  
"Mehavefirstdanceyou", Harry blurted out not quite aware of what he said.  
  
"You want to dance with me?" Harry nodded. "Yeah" she said with a little giggle. Just then, someone rang the doorbell and the chant started, "HE GOT OFF HE GOT OFF!"  
  
Mrs. Weasly tried a silencing charm, but it got louder. Sirius and Remus were laughing with Fred and George about it and it eventually died out. He then caught sigh of a disheveled Ron.  
  
"Ron, where were you, mate? Did you hear the newest product of the Weasly Wizard Wheezes?"  
  
"Hermione just kissed me", he said, looking out far into space.  
  
"Well done, mate, at least you don't turn into a babbling idiot next to a girl you have a crush on."  
  
"What's that, didn't hear you"  
  
"Nothing" Harry was now really confused. He seemed to have a crush on Nina in another level, when he started blurting out things like that. He turned around to see Dumbledore tapping his wine glass with his fork.  
  
"I have an announcement to make. As many of you know, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts is once again vacant. I am proud to say that none other than the newly freed man, Sirius Black, has accepted the position. Congratulations, Sirius. I believe that here is also a toast in order for Sirius." Everyone murmured congratulation.  
  
"I have an announcement to make", said Sirius rising, "Let the Weird Sisters begin!" The Weird Sisters apparated in to the house and struck up a new tune. Hermione and Ron were together and the Harry saw Nina. He grabbed her up and started dancing. He didn't feel nervous and could just go wild with happiness. He felt a warm feeling inside hat he had no felt in a long time. 


	5. The Letters

Disclaimer: See Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 5 The Letters  
  
Harry woke thee next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. There must have been about one hundred galleons of food in the Burrow. Naturally, Ron had chosen B&B.  
  
"Hey Ron, what time is it?"  
  
"Nearly eight" Ron said. Harry woke up with a start at that moment.  
  
"Why are you up?" Harry was wondering if Ron knew there was a time this early.  
  
"Well, I never really went to bed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was With Hermione", he said dreamily. Harry suddenly felt sorry. He realized that for a while, he was going to be left out. Ron and Hermione would go to Hogsmeaded together, and he'd be stuck with Dean and Seamus. Harry turned his head away. Just then, Hermione popped in.  
  
"I'm gonna get p now, see you later", said Harry with a desperate need to leave the two alone. He rose up and walked past Hermoine, and descended the stairs. Ginny and Nina were sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," said Nina. Ginny then picked up where she left of, " Hogwarts letters have arrived."  
  
"Thanks", Harry said before picking his letter up and opened it to find two extra sheets of paper. There was the usual book list. It read:  
  
Book List  
  
Standard Book of Spells Grade Six By Miranda Goshwak  
  
Magical Defense, the Theory to Fighting Published Notes By Godric Gryffindor  
  
The Art of Apparation By Grieslda Marchbanks  
  
Your ticket is enclosed. The train will leave promptly at elven o'clock. We expect you there,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
The second piece of paper was also from the head of Gryffindor house.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to your excellent performance as Gryffindor seeker for the past five years, it is my honor to not only reinstate you to the Quidditch team, but make you quidditch captain. There will be a mandatory meeting directly after the Welcoming Feast. I want that trophy in my office again. Don't make me regret this Potter, Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry was so happy that he shouted it out loud, "I am quidditch captain!"  
  
Nina and Ginny gave their, "Congratulations!" as Ron and Hermione came down and gave their, "It had better not interfere with your studies", and, "BLOODY BRILLIANT!" But Harry was amazed at the fact that he was quidditch captain. He had never really thought about it between Neville's insanity and Sirius' trial. He looked down and picked up the other letter while everyone else was settling down, It read:  
  
Harry:  
  
Due to the prophecy and Voldemort's return, I want you to start to train. Sirius will help. I will teach what you were taught last year. These extra classes will not interfere with quidditch. The rest of the DA is welcome to join in. Don't tell anyone until I give the okay.  
  
Congratulations on the Captaincy,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry had to re-read that letter several times before the meaning sunk in. They were going to train him to be a murderer.  
  
"You think there is gonna be an apparating course?" asked Ron  
  
"From the looks of the book list? Yeah", said Harry discarding the letter.  
  
"But, what about the wards on the school?"  
  
"Honestly, are you lot ever going to read "Hogwarts, a History"?"  
  
"No", replied Harry and Ron together.  
  
"The wards prevent people from apparating in. But if you are already inside, you can apparate. That is if a teacher says you can specifically", recited Hermione, seeming pleased with herself. At that moment Mrs. Weasly came in.  
  
"Congratulations on the Captaincy. Dumbledore just told me. I was at an emergency Order meeting. Something terrible has happened. You-Know-Who has just taken over the terrorist organization, Al –Quedia. He has also taken over the Iraqi and Afghanistan Ministries. So, I want you o watch out for any weird looking Middle-Eastern types." Everyone nodded in response to Mrs. Weasly's report and then she continued, "If you give me your keys and lists, I'll get your school things."  
  
With that, everyone gave Mrs. Weasly their things. Ro then gave a pathetic scream when he saw Hermione, in two different placs 


	6. The Imposters

Disclaimer: See Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 The Kidnapping  
  
Ron was moaning, and a few moments later, everyone knew why. There were two Hermiones, standing side by side, neither of which seemed to notice what was going on until, "Hermione! Why in the three hells are there two of you", started Ron, before Mrs. Weasly stunned them both.  
  
She turned to the rest of them and said, "Keep your wands out and wait here. I'll be back"' and with a loud crack she disapparated.  
  
"What the hell do you reckon is going on?" Harry reckoned.  
  
"No idea but keep looking; there may be more!"  
  
"Hey! One of them is changing. It's probably Polyjuice", Nina observed.  
  
She was correct. The Hermione that was inside the whole time was morphing. In about thirty seconds, she was recognizable as Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Mrs. Weasly had just apparated in with Sirius and Remus, with their wands drawn. Sirius muttered, "Enerverate", over Pansy and she got up. Remus summoned her wand and gave it to Harry. Sirius fed her some dark liquid.  
  
He then started questioning, "What are you doing, posing as Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Orders from the Dark Lord", she said with and insane grin.  
  
Remus interrupted and said, "Where is Hermione?"  
  
"She is vacationing in Greece with that famous quidditch player, Krum", she said. Ron looked at the floor, and his eyes were tearing. She started to chuckle, "Chloe Sanderson, Blaise Zambini have been posing as her most of he summer. Chloe Sanderson is American, so she sounds like that mudblood. That idiot weasel over there heard us plotting to kill one of them. I tried to seduce him, but you caught me!" Harry started to restrain Ron from pummeling the snot out of that complete cow.  
  
"I will be taking you to the Ministry. The Wizengamot will try you three. Go and find out where Blaise Zambini lives and Chloe Sanderson. We don't know who this lump is yet", said Sirius. Lupin was about to leave when he heard Pansy say, "Number 13 Salazar's Hollow." ************************************************************************  
Hermione and Viktor were on a bench outside the Parthenon. He asked, "Let's have a walk." She obliged.  
  
"I need another lock of your hair."  
  
"Why Viktor! I gave you a lock of my hair nearly two months ago. Why do you want another one?"  
  
"That's none of your business, you stupid mudblood!"  
  
Viktor was closing in on her. She cried out, "Viktor, what are you doing? Put your wand down! It's me! Hermione!" "I know", he said, his eyes glistening. He raised his wand...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tonks and Kingsly were guarding the house for he rest of the day. All three of the imposters had been caught. Ron had locked himself upstairs. Ginny was going out with Mrs. Weasly to help with the equipment. Harry was left to talk with Nina. As the days went by, this was very much what would happen. Harry and Nina would often go to Grimauld Place with Sirius. Ginny would stay at the Burrow. Ron might come to Grimauld Place a couple of times a week, but not that often. They finally received an owl from Hermione that she was coming back relatively soon. Just as the imposter had guessed, she got ten O.W.L.s. When Ron heard Hermione would be coming a week before the term, he stopped moping. There was a strange glint in his eye, as though he were about to jump of a cliff. Harry had received some interesting books from Sirius and Remus as a late birthday present. He was already planning the DA lessons. Each day, Harry felt a greater urge to teach, as Voldemort was attacking muggles and magic folk alike. Nina's face kept him going though, without worrying about murder.  
  
Harry woke up around ten the day Hermione was arriving. "Damn it!" he swore. She would be here in less than half an hour. Ron was sitting up in bed. He didn't hear Harry get up. He was talking to himself, as though he were rehearsing something.  
  
"Hermione, who do you like more, me or that git? No. Hermione, I've liked you a long time, more than just a friend and I think I am better for you than that prick... I mean Krum. Yeah", he said. Harry wasn't too amazed. He had suspected something of the sort since their second year.  
  
He rose and pretended he just woke up, "Hey! Hermione is coming soon. Aren't you happy? Say she'll be here in ten minutes!"  
  
Ron exclaimed, "Soot! You're right mate! We better get ready." And so off they bounded downstairs greeted by, "Good morning Rip Van Potter and Weasly".  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny", remarked Harry sarcastically to Nina's welcome. At that moment the doorbell rang. Ginny yelled, "I got it!" which was followed by a, "HERMIONE IS HERE!" Ron raced to the door. His face lit up. Hermione came in alone and said, "Why haven't you answered any of my letters?" The gang helped Hermione carry her stuff upstairs and explained about the imposters on the way. Hermione was not too shocked.  
  
"That stupid git tried to murder me in Greece", she said, her voice filled with resentment.  
  
"I'll murder him! I rip him limb from limb", said Ron entering a state of rage.  
  
"No need. The English ministry suspected something. An Auror was tailing us. He saved my life. Viktor must have given those cow my lock of hair. He wanted more as he backed me down an alleyway. But I don'd 


	7. A Train Ride to Remember

Disclaimer: See Chapter 6  
  
Chapter 7: A Train Ride to Remember  
  
The next week passed quickly. Ron and Hermione would exclude themselves a lot. They would disappear on walks and sneak off to Sirius' all the time. Harry just hung out with Nina. Harry started mumbling a lot more around Nina and started becoming a little shy. He started thinking about her when she wasn't around. Ginny was becoming really secretive. Whenever someone came up to her, she would stare at the ground and walk away quickly. Harry knew what she was feeling. He felt it at times too, when he thought about the weight of the human race on his shoulders. Harry was very occupied with Nina though, to find out why Ginny was acting so weird. Voldemort's attacks were more frequent now. Many families had gone into hiding. Sirius had already left for Hogwarts before Harry could ask him about animagi lessons.  
  
He woke up on September First, like a bear coming out of his cave in the spring; angry. Mr. Weasly had wisely entitled the twins the chore of waking people up. They thought it would be amusing to use a siren charm. Harry couldn't let the rude awakening bother him. Sirius was going to be with Harry the whole year!  
  
Harry was the only one with smiles on their faces. He gave he twins a scowl before giving everyone their respective good mornings and took a shower. Ron however, stuffed all the food in his mouth as possible and went upstairs to start packing, about half an hour before they left.  
  
"Does Hermione know about your hmm... well...'late' start?"  
  
"Shut up Harry and help me find my quidditch robes." About an hour later everyone was ready to go. Dumbledore had arranged for a portkey to take them to the station. Due to some new wards, you could only take a portkey of the grounds. Harry felt that odd sensation of jerking around his navel. He landed in the lu at the station. The others were around him. They quickly got up, wiped any leftover debris, and headed out to the platform. The Hogwarts Express was out their, gleaming like a red apple, shining in the morning sun.  
  
Mrs. Weasly hugged them all and when she got to Harry she said, "Don't get in too much trouble."  
  
"I won't", Harry said. Mr. Weasly came around and shook his hand. In addition he whispered, "Don't leave campus without permission. All right?" Harry nodded and headed up to Remus.  
  
"Take care of Sirius and tell him 'NO cursing Snivellus!'"  
  
"I will!" added Harry with a chuckle. He picked up his trunk and Hedwig, and moved up into the train. He didn't run into anyone he knew. He saw Nina in a compartment by herself, so he joined her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in?" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"I was thinking about Slytherin..." and Harry gave a shudder and backed away. They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! I am a Gryffindor cert... right?"  
  
"Of course. You better be, otherwise, I am going to give that damned hat a piece of my mind!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Probably snogging in some closet" said Harry sarcastically, "No, there probably at the prefect compartment." They had another laugh and started to discuss quidditch. Harry could say that she was probably lead chaser.  
  
"You were really good when I saw you play chaser", he said.  
  
"Harry, I am not as good as you", she said complimenting.  
  
"Ilikereallylotyou", Harry mumbled. He then thought, "Damn the stupid mumbling"  
  
"My elder brother is dyslectic. And I still have no clue what you say sometimes."  
  
Harry said, "I like you." She said, "I like you too." They were getting closer. They were nearly touching when...  
  
"Well if it isn't Potty and his Ugly Potion." The pale skinned boy wore an idiotic expression as if he were washing out his mouth with soap on a red- hot poker.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. Don't make me write to the Azkaban guards and tell them your Dad is too happy."  
  
"Watch your ass Potter!" This voice was not from Malfoy but it was Luna Lovegood. She hooked arms with Malfoy, and Harry saw a black mar just above her wrist. She said, "Let's go, Draco." Harry couldn't believe it. Looney Lovegood, a deatheater? Nonetheless she was going out with Malfoy.  
  
"She was no longer a part of the DA", Harry thought to himself. Harry's scar twinged relatively powerfully at that moment.  
  
"Who were they", asked Nina pulling him closer. Harry forgot about the stupid scar.  
  
"People to be avoided at all costs", Harry replied, as he pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Just then the two faced their second interruption. Ron and Hermione had returned from their prefect meeting. Ron was commenting, "How did such a prick like Malfoy, make quidditch captain.  
  
Ron noticed them and started screaming sarcastically, "MY EYES! MY EYES!"  
  
Nina and Harry said together, "Ha Ha. Very Funny." Just then the lunch trolley came. Ron and Harry went crazy, buying enough candy to fill half the compartment. Hermione and Nina were chatting animatedly about something, which involved severe amounts of giggling. Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch plans for the year. Harry did not want to talk about it when Nina was so close. Ron understood. Harry grabbed a chocolate frog and yelped.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ron  
  
"It's me!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the card. The card read:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Known as the Boy Who Lived  
  
Delayed Lord Voldemort's return for almost fifteen years and is thought to be the savior of mankind.  
  
"Oh yeah! I read it in the Quibbler, so I thought it was rubbish", said Hermione  
  
The Quibbler made Harry remember, "Luna is a traitor!"  
  
Ron said, "Yeah we saw here in the prefect's compartment with Malfoy."  
  
"Reminds me of which, are you doing the DA again?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. But I need to reorganize it. I mean you to. Luna will tell all the secrets to Malfoy", said Harry with a sense of bitterness in his tone. Nina interrupted with, "What's the DA?" So off Harry went explaining about Umbridge, Hermione's idea, and the lessons. She hung on to every word out of Harry's mouth and at the end she said, "Cool. Can I join?"  
  
"Sure. What did you think I'd say? No?" Nina added to her laugh, "I think we could get Sirius to help a bit. Maybe he can teach everyone to be animagi."  
  
"I think he already is."  
  
"Brilliant mate! I wonder what I am?" The talk of the DA and animagi brought them to the end of their trip. They clambered out of the train and walked towards the thestral drawn carriages. Harry looked the hideous beasts.  
  
"Nina saw them too", he thought as she lost her smile.  
  
"Firs' years this way! Firs years'! Hey there you lot", bellowed Hagrid. The three gave him a smile and Nina went to join the first years and the half giant. The remaining clambered into a carriage and Hermione started the conversation.  
  
"So, Harry. You and Nina:, she said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah", he replied airily.  
  
"She was talking to me about it this last week."  
  
"Hey! How come you don't consult me for your love life?" Ron said sarcastically. Harry didn't answer. His head was still ringing as he looked out the window. He then screamed. 


	8. The Merpeople

Disclaimer: See Chapter 7  
  
Chapter Eight: The Merpeople  
  
Harry stared out in horror at the lake. The Merpeople were popping up out of the water with their tridents, and dragging the first years under the violent currents. The giant squid was thrashing its tentacles. Moaning Myrtle was above them all and screaming, "Get them all!"  
  
Harry was not aware of what he was doing. He jumped out of the moving carriage. He was running to the lake. His speed was unbelievable. When he was about twenty feet from the water, he did not utter a word. However, large balls of red and gold energy were shooting out of his wand. They were knocking the mermaids silly. Even when he mermaids had stabbed them with their tridents, they kept fighting, though weaker. He noticed brown balls coming from the water and orange and black balls coming as well. He noticed from one of the boats, bright white balls were coming down and hitting Merepeople near the boat. A figure jumped from one boat and landed gracefully on another boat, shooting white balls of light.  
  
Myrtle cried out, "WE ARE OVEREWHELMED! NOW THOSE IDIOTS WHO DENIED ME ATTENTION FOR FIFTY YEARS PAY TOO MUCH OF IT! FLEE, FLEE! WHY DID YOU COME BACK YOU HORRID MAN SIRIUS BLACK!" At hat moment, Harry leaped ten feet, straight into the air and hit Moaning Myrtle right in he head. She keeled over and fell senselessly into the water. Harry landed on a boat and collapsed.  
  
Ron saw Harry screaming. He bellowed, "What the hell do you think your doing?" as Harry jumped out of the carriage. Ron ran after him and the he saw it too. There were hundreds of fins thrashing about, and screaming first years all over the lake. The giant squid was splintering the boats apart.  
  
He tried to use a repairing spell on them but something happened. Ron felt a mad desire sweep over him, and he started running gracefully and silently towards the troubled first years. He crouched the lake, and raised his wand. Before the words came out, balls of orange and black started shooting out from the tip of his wand. Not only did hey hit the mermaids, they created a barrier around the survivors. Some of the first years clung on to them. Ron saw a silvery white orb come out and bash a merman on the head. He saw someone in the water sneaking up on he attackers and hitting them wih brown orbs, much like his. Then he saw a large rope-like tentacle sweep to the side of him. It collided with his face and he was knocked clean of his feet and landed in the lake, next to a boat, flat on his back in the water. He was enraged. This time a new emotion swept his body, the desire to kill.  
  
His ears turned red and his face grew crimson. The squid looked scared and roared at Ron. He played he squid's game and roared ten times louder than the squid! The giant beast suddenly swung one of its slimy tentacles at him, but Ron would not give up so easily. He got up again and started concentrating his balls of energy at the squid. Slowly it fell down... on top of Ron!  
  
Hermione watched as the two of her friends were hopping out of the carriage as though it were on fire. That is what she originally thought as well and she too baled out of the coach. She got her wand out to perform a charm to extinguish the fire when she saw she was incredibly wrong. Ron and Harry were running down to the lake, where there was much commotion. She could not exactly see what it was, but it did not look good. As she got closer she heard the screaming of helpless first years. Ron and Harry's wands were shaking and violently, Harry's started firing great large balls or orange and red, whereas Ron just a few moments later stared shooting orange and black balls.  
  
As Hermione got closer, felt a strange sense feeling over her. She stared to lose control. She felt like she would die if she weren't in he water. As she dove into the water her wand too was shaking and emitting brown sparks. Her wand started emanating brown balls, similar to the other two's. She swam up to each, what she now realized were Merpeople, and started aiming at them. She felt an animal rage build up inside as she took no mercy. The Merpeople dived, and so did Hermione. After minutes of beating up those Merpeople, she realized she did not need to breath. She came up next to Hagrid's boat just before a merman's trident came swiftly down on your head. She clambered up on deck. She last saw the giant squid come thundering down.  
  
************************************************************************ Nina walked up to the giant man and gave him a letter. She added, "My name is Nina Deerbrookes. I was instructed to come with you...Mr. Hagrid?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah. You best keep up now miz. No more 'en four to a boa", he called ou as hey reached the lake and the fleet of boats. Nina hopped into one with Hagrid. He took his umbrella and said, "Forward!" With that the fleet left the docks and started heading across the lake. As they approached a bend Hagrid exclaimed, "You'll jus' be getting' yur firs' look a the castle righ'... what the-"Hagrid had no time to finish. A large merperson had jumped right on the boat and tackled Hagrid. Nina drew he wand, but before the words came out, an odd sensation came over her, as she became peaceful and pure. Her wand erupted large white balls of "pureness", if she had to give them a word. They charged down the Merpeople one by one, as they returned to the murky depths. Children around her were screaming in fear. She leaped gracefully from boat to boat, which were at least twenty yards apart each. She secured each boat with first years and sent it off to the other end, before jumping to another boat. She felt so pure, and righteous, yet unaware of her thoughts and surroundings, as though she was acting upon animal instinct. Hagrid's boat was the only one left. She jumped on to it, and sent it speeding off towards the castle. She was the only one on the lake that was conscious. 


	9. Authors Note

A/N I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter may turn out a tad confusing, but it will become extremely important later on. There are four points of view. I'd also like to know whether the chapters are too short. Lastly, I want your input on the animagus forms for some of the other DA peeps. R/R. 


End file.
